


Safety

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: The two are found out about. Can they save them selves or will white step in to saving them?
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 7





	Safety

Steven's chains were not the only thing keeping him in. A large salt pentagram held him to his spot.

White walked down walking right through the shield. She looked at him. "I am going to have my little devil down here so dont be alarmed," she said.

"Your little devil... you mean slut fuck," steven said.

"Oh, shut up," white said.

Spinel walked down the stairs. "Come on pink!" Spinel yelled up the stairs.

Pink pearl walked down gracefully. 

"Is that spinels little angel dick sucker?" Steven asked.

"No, shes my friend," spinel laughed.

Pink pearl elbowed spinel.

Steven laughed. "Even your slut can't tell a lie," steven said.

Spinel rolled her eyes getting a small wrench. "Alright I am taking this and will be in hell," Spinel said taking off.

Pink pearl looked at white. "Did he scare her off?" She asked.

"No, spinel just thought something was wrong," white diamond said.

Spinel landed on her perch. 

White sighed. "I need to go legalize something, but I need to talk to spinel first," white said.

Pink pearl followed curiously.

White opened a screen and called spinel. "Hey, we need to legalize something," white said.

"What is it?" Spinel asked.

"Allowing cross breed marriages and sex with consent from both legal leading parties," white said. 

"So like... relationships are allowed if both me and you say yeah that's fine," spinel said.

White smiled. "Yep," white chuckled.

Pink pearl stood next to white.

Spinel stood up and took her vest off. "Hey white do you consent to me and pink pearl?" She asked.

"Of course," white said. "Now I'll send you the document to sign and then we can publicly discuss it."

Spinel smiled. She signed the document. 

White sent the document to every person who was in hell or heaven. "You see pink pearl, I saved you from being killed... people found out," white said.

Pink pearl looked at white. She hugged her. "Thank you," she said.

White smiled. "My pleasure," she said. 

Pink pearl pulled away. "I hope spinel is fine with it, I mean she seemed quiet," pink pearl said.

Spinel burst through the door. "Hey pink! She said.

Pink pearl turned around. She looked at spinels hunched over body. 

"Y'all gonna wanna see this," spinel said.

"What is it?" Pink pearl asked.

Spinel picked up pink pearl and teleported her to room. "Come on," she said.

Pink pearl followed spinel to her perch, where spinel picked her up and said, "look down." Pink pearl spotted a crowd had formed with a sign that said, "we support Spinel and Pink Pearl." Pink pearl blushed.

White sat next to them. "Wow, like a late welcoming party," white said.

Spinel smiled. "How long are they going to stand there?" Spinel asked.

"1 more minute," white said.

Pink pearl held her arms around spinel.

White left them to it.

Spinel walked to her room where she laid down.

Pink pearl laid next to her. She kissed spinel on the cheek.

Spinel sighed. She kissed pink pearl on the lips getting on top.

Pink pearl felt spinel unbutton her shirt. "Um, alright, we're doing this," she said.

Spinel rolled over. "Sorry," she said.

"No, no, it's fine," pink pearl said.

"I am gonna go watch my stuff, you can go back if you want," spinel said sitting in her chair.

Pink pearl sat next to spinel.

Spinel felt pink pearl put her hand on spinels leg.

Pink pearl spread her legs and started to react again.

Spinel sighed, she pulled pink Pearl's Jean's down as she moved closer to her private parts.

Pink pearl felt spinel finger her. She was happy spinel did it before she tried it herself.

Spinel sighed and pulled away. She sat back and fell asleep where she felt pink pearl messing with her private parts.

Pink pearl got up and left after spinel was asleep for a while.


End file.
